


Sammy's Daddy

by Lily_Alice_Adams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Sam, Chasing, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing, Top John, Wet Dream, cum tasting, slight daddy kink, slight denial, slight hand fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Alice_Adams/pseuds/Lily_Alice_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'Sam's Twink Years', but doesn't have to be read to understand this. Teenage Sam wants his father and will find away to get John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Daddy

Looking over at his father, Sam saw the glint in his eye when he walked around with only a pair of tight jeans on. However, today Sam had worn his father's favourite shirt with only a pair of boxers. He had been attempting to wind his father up until he burst, and if Sam had been a good boy this year, he wants to be fucked against the wall by the older man.

He had been noticing how strong his father really was, how protective he really was of his youngest born. Sam loved how John would pull him around, drag him out of bars and off of men, barking orders. He forced himself on to people, most of time people he didn't like so he could see his dad's face and see how much of an animal he became. 

Sam first thought that he need to feel his dad's dick inside him months ago. He awoke from a dream about Sam sucking his father's cock, then being bent over and fucked. In the dream John had called him a whore, slut and any other name to that effect. Every syllable went to his aching cock that Sam woke up to, begging to be touched. 

Wrapping his hands around his prick tightly, closing his eyes to imagine it was John, angry after a bad hunt. To make it that little bit better he pulled the pink lube from under his pillow, coating two fingers until they were dripping wet. Pushing one finger into his tight hole, he moaned, gripping the base of his cock to stop him from cuming as he added the second quickly. Enjoying the bite of pain that he caused himself.

His hips seemed to have a life of their own, lifting off the bed. "Mmm....Daddy...Yesss" Fell from the young man's lips, with broken breaths following quickly. "Please...Daddy...Please!" His voice got louder, probably too loud. 

"Sam, what's wrong?" John called, stopping in his tracks, horror covered across his face. 

Sam turned his head, his hips buckled one more time before hot, white mess coated his stomach. "Daddy, yes...God. " Sam stumbled on his words, his head pushed back into the pillow. 

Letting the after glow take over, Sam waited for his heartbeat to go back to normal, knowing his father had left. Playing with the mess on his stomach, Sam put on finger in his mouth to taste himself. His face scrunched in disgust, he was willing to taste his father but never himself again. 

The next time Sam encountered his dad, he refused to make eye contact with his son, never making conversation and sitting with his back to his son. Sam pouted, wanting and need his father's attention. His heart broke a little, had he done something very wrong? The boy felt tears prick swell in his eyes, he used this to his advantage and forced himself to cry. Letting a choked sob leave his throat was difficult but could be done.

Sam wore his favourite skinny jeans and one of his father's large jumpers, pulling at the hem and using the cuff to cover his mouth. Turning away in mocking shame, he heard his father call his name, but continued to fake cry. The feel of hands grasp and a heavy breath on the back of his neck was like heaven. 

Pushing back until he hit his man's solid chest, looking up and locking eyes with his father. They were the same height, but Sam made himself smaller to feel more vulnerable against her father. John looked down at Sam like he was the devil in his arms, only made worse when Sam lifted his face and placed a kiss on the scruff under his father's jaw. 

He smelt like petrol, grass and gun power, better than any expensive aftershave. Sam felt a low grumble in his father's chest before he was pushed away from his father and the cold surrounded him as his father left the motel, probably to meet Dean at the bar. 

Three days of no conversation without Dean there, zero eye contact and no smiles. But, Sam knew he had gotten his father's attention in the best way possible. He could hear the hushed moans through the thin walls as his dad whispered his son's name. Sam palmed his own cock tenting in his pajama bottoms, wanting to leap into the next room and beg for a fuck, but he couldn't while Dean snored loudly beside him. 

The next day Dean headed out to see Rhonda Hurley or something, he was going to be out for the rest of the night and Sam choose this night to see his father. He dug out his dad's favourite shirt that smelled like his father, matching it with black boxers. He had to time this perfectly, if not he would crash and burn. 

Walking into his dad's bedroom where John slept quietly after a bad hunt that happened hours earlier. Knocking the door innocently, Sam waited, fiddling with the torn hem. John made a groan that probably meant come in. Sam asked if he could sleep with his father tonight Making the explanation longer than needed so John would agree to shut him up. 

John mumbled an agreement and let Sam sneak between his bed sheets, pulling the shirt up more to expose his back as he spooned with his father. Sam smiled and moved back so his arse was slotted on top of John's crotch, settling as he pulled the strong arms around his waist, comforting him in the best way. 

After fifteen minutes of Sam holding his dad's hands, kissing and sucking them as his father slept, he could feel the eager cock nudge his thigh. Sam bites down on his lips as he felt his plan was going to succeed. "Daddy...Daddy...Wake up." Sam placed a hand on his dad's naked chest to wake him. 

John awakes with discomfort across his face, Sam placed a hand on the hot flesh under the boxers causing the older man to hiss. After realising it was his son making him hard, to hunter wrapped his paws around the boy's wrist and pulled him away. 

"I can make it better, daddy." Sam whispered innocently, looking through his lashes. 

Moving so he was resting both forearms beside the elder man's left thigh, licking over the cotton of the large bulge, sucking a wet patch. "Sons don't do this to their father's. " John whispered, but made no actions to stop Sam as he pulled his boxer's off, throwing them on the floor.

Taking the hot flesh in his mouth, Sam moaned at the weight on his tongue. Wrapping his soft fingers around the base, knowing he won't be able to get the whole thing down his throat. Relaxing his throat to take as much of his father as he could, the large girth had been hard to swallow. Coming back up, Sam coughed before taking it down his throat once again. 

Sucking cock made Sam happy and the other man happy. He loved when they flex their hips to get more in his mouth, or held onto his hair tightly as he sucked. It made him happy that he was making someone else excited by doing something he had mastered. 

"I'm going to hell." John stated, pulling Sam off his prick and taking his lips. 

He can say he didn't expect this, not one bit. The soft kisses and wondering hands were not what he expected his father to give him, but he loved it all the same. Hearing a click of the cap of lube, Sam grinned and pulled away from the kiss to rest his head on the pillows. 

Opening his legs wider, Sam attempted to smooth out his breathing, calm his nervous. "Anybody fucked you before, Sammy?" John questioned, rubbing a lube smothered finger around his entrance before pushing in to the first knuckle. 

Sam let him in without tensing, he wanted this for a long time and wasn't going to let anything stand in his way. Moaning as the first finger opened him up, Sam could feel his father purposely ignore his prostate. "Answer the question." John growled, pushing in another. 

The boy moaned louder, the pleasure taking an a edge off the pain. "Yes, daddy." His voice was high and ashamed. 

John took out his fingers and slapped Sam left cheek painfully hard, tears threatening to fall. This was the John Winchester he knew. "Hands and knees. Now." Sam followed orders, like a good boy he was.

Three fingers scissor him open more, this time his prostate was hammered over and over. His eyes rolled back and he sighed in ecstasy, his arms gave out and landed him head first into the pillows. The three fingers were pulled out of him, Sam wanted more, pushing himself back for more. 

John placed a lubed cock head at Sam's entrance, slapping on bum cheek a little too hard again. "If you're that much of a whore, you can fuck yourself with it." His voice was dark, the deepness he feared as a child, but loved right now. 

"Yes, daddy..." Pushing down to except more meat, more moans flowed out of his mouth like water. When the whole length was in him, Sam cried out needing to pull on his cock, but he wanted to orgasm from just being fucked. He had done it once and wanted to impress his daddy. 

Growling a "faster," Sam did as he was told and pulled off and took more faster than before. His hips going out of control as the pace continued to increase. 

The boy stops what he was doing when strong hands flew to his hips, pulling them back and forward. Letting John take control forced a silent scream out of Sam as he grew closer to climax. Feeling a hand run down his, capturing his nipple in his fingertips, John pulled. 

Leaning forward John bit down on the sensitive skin between the shoulder and neck, marking the young boy as his own. "Mine. MINE." He sounded like a caveman, and Sam came to hear the words he had dreamed of. 

Passing out for a few minutes wasn't something Sam usually did. However, waking up to his father leaning over the bed with his head in his hands and his father's hot mess dribbling down his thighs. Moving over the bed, Sam placed a kiss on his father's cheek, getting a kick out of his sensitive lips feeling the harsh stubble. 

"Thanks, daddy. That was amazing...We can do it again, whenever you want!" Sam exclaimed climbing back into his boxers and walking back into his room with a smile on his face.


End file.
